White-PassPsycho-Chapel
by musikal-beatz
Summary: Take the Whitechapel Series 3&4 officers, and put them in the Psycho Pass world. Chandler is a new Inspector, meeting his team of Enforcers. INTRODUCTION DRABBLE - NO PAIRINGS.


**Fandom:** Whitechapel AU / Psycho Pass elements used

**The System, and the Police**

The system was put into place quite quickly; the cameras went up in seemingly one night in August, giving the schools time to adjust to the new teaching methods and career allocations the system would bring. People already in jobs had nothing to worry about – career wise. On the first day, a shocking number of people had their hues read as clouded, and were sent for immediate therapy. The cameras scanned brain activity, and determined a person's well-being and co-efficient; a hue was shown, and described their state of mind. Clear Blue, for example, was idea. Forest-Green was a worrying colour. The idea was that the co-efficient and hue could predict if a person was likely to commit a crime – a latent criminal. Anyone found with a too-high co-efficient or a miscoloured hue were put into rehabilitation until they could be released with a clear mind, however some were far from curable. Creative people, such as artists and musicians, were found to be more likely to have a clouded hue, and were most likely to suffer. Journalists also fell into this category, and were eventually replaced by AIs. The prisons in the UK became isolation chambers, were latent criminals or actual criminals were kept. Life imprisonment. No parole. They had become difficult to escape from, as the system had brought a new, fearsome invention into the mix. Dominator guns – it worked like a camera, by reading a person's co-efficient, and determined the course of action. A clear person who cause the gun to lock, so they wouldn't be accidentally shot, a person who could be cured would simply be paralyzed until they could be moved to a place of safety, but anyone whose redemption was deemed impossible by the gun was annihilated. Of course, such a weapon could only be given to one group of people…

The police force was one of the few careers that took a drastic change. Commanders remained in their posts, provided their hue was clear, while the detectives were put together, and then divided appropriately. Initially, all were Inspectors, however those determined to be latent criminals were given choices: go to rehab and come back, isolation, or become an Enforcer. Inspectors had no change to their day to day lives, but Enforcers found their freedom taken from them. Sections of police stations were turned into rooms were Enforcers would practically live while off duty. As the rules were explained, it became clear to them that Enforcers were not thought highly of – to be hunting hounds to sniff out other criminals, latent or otherwise – "catch a beast with a beast." Enforcers had to have their Inspector present in order to leave the building to go about their work; a hound being walked by a handler. To add insult to injury, the Enforcers were the Inspector's physical defences against the trauma crime could bring, to keep the Inspector's own hue clear.

Some suffered a demotion to Enforcer, while some officers celebrated a promotion, or maintained their position, as an Inspector. Many of the officers had trouble adjusting, no matter what they became. They missed their old world, where team work was essential and where everybody got a fair share of the detective work; having to wait for a handler to take them out to the crime scene made it tough for Enforcers, and Inspectors kept forgetting that they couldn't send their underlings off alone to investigate on someone discreetly. Though the system was in place to catch latent criminals before they even acted, the police still found themselves being called out; in the early years it was to subdue civilians who were becoming hysterical from the changes, finding ways to evade the cameras and to escape the 'destiny' the system began deciding for everyone. Most Inspectors lost their clear hue quickly, and became demoted to Enforcers or settled for isolation, unable to focus through the anger and resentment of having a computer judge the value of another innocent human. The Dominators were the 'hand of justice'; the guns scanned the users' handprint, compared it to the register system, and would only operate in the hands of an Inspector or Enforcer. A normal civilian would find it wouldn't work.

**x-**

Joseph Chandler strolled along the corridor he had been directed down, head held high as he walked past fellow Inspectors. A tidy, professional looking man, he was seen as quite old for a new Inspector since the system had been in place for about twenty-four years already; the system required that people trained for their careers as soon as they left education, but Chandler had managed to find a way around the system that required him to learn so much and take on new courses – all through a desire to be the best – that he was now the oldest Inspector to join since the system had kicked in. He'd had the whole morning being debriefed on what to expect, and had his handprint copied onto the Dominator gun system so he'd be able to use one – such a peculiar weapon. He could remember the strange green screen in front of his eyes clearly, the screen that only he could see while holding the weapon. He had to admit, the target help on the screen did seem useful. He'd been warned by the Commander not to question the gun's judgement, and although he wasn't told the reason why, he could take a good guess.

He stopped walking in a straight line and turned, reaching for the door marked Room 004. He didn't waste time on holding his breath and gathering his nerves. He walked right in to meet his new Enforcers. Most Inspectors worked in pairs, with four Enforcers. Chandler had been told that, due to many graduates' co-efficients and test scores, hardly any had joined the Police Force that year, and found himself one Inspector to four Enforcers. All four were present, at their desks –'untidy desks' Chandler quickly saw – waiting patiently, though none were sat on the edge of their seats. They didn't want to meet their new 'handler', but if they were absent at this time then the Commander would see to their punishment. Only three of them looked up at him as he walked in, though the female of the four turned back to her colleague, who hadn't looked up at all.

"Inspector Joseph Chandler," he introduced himself, looking around the room and waiting for a reply. When none of the Enforcers seemed to jump up to introduce themselves, he looked to the one of his left, leaning against the side of a desk. "We'll start off with you."

"Ray Miles. Hound One," the Enforcer looked the oldest of the lot, and Chandler even dared to imagine he'd been around as an officer before the System came into effect. If his assumption was correct, he imagined Miles was one of those who resented the System enough for his hue to become cloudy. "Who's next?"

The next was a blond female sat at the desk Miles was leaning against. She looked around her, as if offering her cue to someone else, "Enforcer Megan Riley, or Hound Three."

"I doubt I'll be calling you all Hounds in the office, will I?" Chandler couldn't help but speak. The state of the desks and his Enforcers was already beginning to make him feel nervous, so the excuse to speak helped to relieve some of that nerve, though not all of it.

"They're our code names. You've been given the watch communicator, right? Out in the field, you can call us to heel and come back to you, but we need to know who you're talking to, Shepherd One," Miles replied, his voice holding no secrets that he disliked being a 'hound'. "Next – come on,"

The next Enforcer lacked any attention in the conversation, only looking up when Riley jabbed him in his side with a pencil. "What was that for?" He asked her angrily before swivelling in his seat so he wasn't bending his neck to look at Chandler, "Mansell, Finley Mansell. I'm your Fourth Hound. Your turn, Kent!"

Chandler had to turn his feet now, his attention turning to the final and youngest-looking Enforcer. Chandler had a feeling this was the only Enforcer who showed any enthusiasm to meet him; the kid hadn't seemed to move or turn away from where the Inspector stood. "Emerson Kent, Hound Two… Sir," he spoke quietly, and then found something on his monitor screen worth looking at more than Chandler.

"Brilliant," Chandler took a glance around the room, trying to resist the temptation to bring the state of their desks to their attention. "So – erm – I do look forward to working with you all. We will be on duty soon," He tapped his foot – he couldn't do this. "In five minutes actually, so make yourselves useful and fill up those bins."

**x-**

**A/N: I've got a blank on my Monster High fanfiction at the moment, and seeing as I've watched Whitechapel about five times over this fortnight… it was a good place to start. This is to just be a drabble, and I'll add chapters if I hit blocks again (I've taken a few prompts in case this does happen). I did write on paper more about the Enforcers, and why their hues are cloudy but for now, I'll leave it at this. It's not meant to be a serious story (as in a long story, not a humorous one). But this is the Whitechapel characters thrown into the world of the anime Psycho Pass. I may write, I may not…*whine sand rolls away***


End file.
